


It's Complicated.

by Skittlez201



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lance has a weird kink, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlez201/pseuds/Skittlez201
Summary: Basically a Klance AU.





	It's Complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I literally wrote it in half an hour.

I slide down the hallways wall, panting. Keith really got me good, huh? I rub my cheek and wince as I feel the bruise already forming. Not that I didn't do some damage to him as well. 

I stare at Keith. He notices the blood leaking from his nose and wipes it carelessly. I feel proud. Keith closes his eyes, panting and flushed. 

I continue to look at him. I feel good, probably because of the exercise we just did. Keith opens his eyes to stare at me. We lock eyes and I know. I move and so does he, closer to each other, and standing on our knees. I stare into his eyes and notice his blown pupils. I look at his lips. We’re still breathless from our fight. 

I grab him and pull him closer by his jacket, and I kiss him, passionately. He immediately kisses back. I feel him start to weave his fingers through my hair. I breathe through my nose and relax my hands. We break the kiss and stare into each others eyes. He lays me down and we go in for another passionate kiss. 

Keith pins me with his legs as we kiss. I kiss back harder. He breaks the kiss and tugs off my jacket. He kisses me and starts a trail to my neck, stopping at my ear to nibble on the lobe. When he reaches my neck, he starts to leave hickeys. 

“Keith,” I moan quietly. He hums in response.

“God, Keith you look so fucking pretty with my markings on you.” I admit to him, breathless and drunk in love. He stops to stare at me. I reach up and wipe blood from a cut I gave him. He leans in to my touch and kisses me. 

“I love you, Lance,” He tells me. I smile and lean up to kiss him. 

“I love you too,” I whisper against his lips. He smiles and kisses me.

Suddenly we hear a noise and Keith sits up straight. 

It's Pidge, and her eyes widen, and she immediately blushes hard.

“Gah!” She yells, and covers her eyes, “Goddamnit, don't make out in the hallways.”

I laugh, voice deeper than normal. 

“Sorry, Pidge.” I apologize.

Keith gets up, embarrassed and blushing. He helps me up, and takes my hand. We walk by Pidge and as we pass, I hear Keith quietly apologize to her. 

“Don't do it again,” she says and uncovers her eyes and she also walks away, posture awkward. 

I smile like an idiot as Keith leads us to his room.


End file.
